User talk:Doomlurker
Welcome Hi, welcome to New DC Movie Universe Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:CommanderConnor page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CommanderConnor (Talk) 17:55, June 12, 2010 Hi Its a pleasure. It is a new Wiki i have just set up. Can't really edit much until Green Lantern is released. I have read a script and know the plot of the movie but am reserving judgement about writing into the articles in case elements are changed during filming. There is plenty of things to do still like creating pages ready for editing, like most of the Green Lantern articles need creating. Superman, Flash, Wonder Woman articles can't really be created unless the characters appearing are definate and when more info is releaed. Anyway, welcome to New DC Movie Wiki hope your stay is long and prosporus. Dave Nichols - DC Movies Writer 19:50, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Batman Hi I've been on holiday so havent been active. No the category is all things Batman. Then there is categories for characters from Batman Begins, The Dark Knight, Batman 3 etc as seperate categories. Dave Nichols - DC Movies Writer 16:12, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Powers I am creating pages for powers such as Flight, Super Strength, Super Speed and need help creating them all. Follow those links for how I have set it up. They are simply created and only things needed to be added are the characters who have that power. I am have also created Rumor pages for each film in Development if you want to add any rumors you have seen or heard. Dave Nichols - DC Movies Writer 15:43, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Tom Hardy? Hey Doom Who do you think Tom Hardy is going to be playing in Batman 3? Dave Nichols - DC Movies Writer 18:54, October 13, 2010 (UTC) It was Mark Millar on Twitter who said Killer Croc. KC is a Black Guy for starters. I personally think he is playing either Black Mask, Hush or Deadshot. It definately won't be KC for Tom Hardy. Dave Nichols - DC Movies Writer 19:20, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I have had a tip off that he will be the Riddler. Dave Nichols - DC Movies Writer 22:13, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Screencaps Hey Doom Wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me insert Screencaps into the articles necessary using the Bruce Wayne, Harvey Dent and Batman Begins articles as templates. All the Screencaps can be found here: Screenmusings Dave Nichols - DC Movies Writer 00:05, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Jordan Family Tree Hi there, Janice Jordan IS married to Jack Jordan and Jessica Jordan is married to James Jordan. That page needs editing at a later date anyway because of a massive change in the script which has threw me back a bit. A character called Nathan Jordan was featured in the 1st draft and it is unclear whether he will be still in it so I will re-evaluate that page at a later date. Thanks any Doom. Dave Nichols - DC Movies Writer 13:05, November 18, 2010 (UTC) In the film, Helen is his mother and Martin is his father. His two brothers are the same Jack and James. There are 2 characters called Janice and Jessica Jordan. Janice was married to Jack in the Comics. Jessica is an original character married to Jim in the Original First Draft of the script. As I said, we will review that page when the film comes out so we can see for definate. There will be a scene at a family barbecue where all of the Jordan Family will be present so we will see then. Dave Nichols - DC Movies Writer 17:48, November 18, 2010 (UTC) The only member not cast in the Jordan family that has been released or exposed is Helen Jordan the mother. It is something that definately has to wait until it comes out. Dave Nichols - DC Movies Writer 17:56, November 18, 2010 (UTC) New Front Page Hey Doom Check out the new Front Page and let me know your thoughts on it. Thanks. CommanderConnor - New DC Movie Universe Editor in Chief 13:52, March 15, 2011 (UTC)